


The Three Who Were Lost

by sophisticatedslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedslytherin/pseuds/sophisticatedslytherin
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Neville Longtbottom/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	The Three Who Were Lost

I've had the idea for this story in my head for a very long time. I've debated with myself as to how or when, if ever, to put this story out. At first, I wanted to put it out on tumblr (which I still might do) but I decided against it for the time being. I decided to come back to where I started writing stories in the first place, Wattpad. 

This story means a lot to me. I have put a lot of time, effort, and research into this story. I ask you to not copy this story or repost it anywhere without my permission. I also thank you all for reading this!

Posting soon!


End file.
